In the Moonlight
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami, Yugi and Atemu go away from town for their own safety, it is mating season and humans use to hunt every wolf they see. When they are finally far away, they are ready to make love... mobiumshipping, wolf-like lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: I don't know I just wanted to write animal-like sex. And by the way, if this reminds you to a scene from 'Nomead Prison' then I apologize, it was not my intention to be a copycat. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning****s: Mobiumshipping, lemon **

Enjoy!

* * *

The white wolf sighed as he looked up at the nocturne sky and saw the full moon shining proudly. Weren't they far away enough from the town now? No one was going to find them there. He turned at both of his sides and saw the other two black wolves that were traveling with him "Aren't we far enough Atemu?" He asked the red-eyed wolf.

The three stopped walking, and looked back, not seeing anything but trees "I think we are safe here Yugi, but I still get a little nervous. Humans hunt wolves crazily in mating season"

Yugi nodded, his eyes half closed lazily "I know, but this place is beautiful; up in the heel, being covered by the light of the moon, surrounded by trees. I think it's perfect"

The other dark wolf with amethyst eyes as Yugi's, sniffed the air and looked around him, making sure no one was near them for at least some kilometers. "It's all clear, no one is around" He assured Atemu.

Atemu nodded "Very well" He turned at Yugi "Since Yami is never wrong when it comes to territory then I guess I have no problem" Atemu approached Yugi and nuzzled him under his muzzle. Yugi moaned and closed his eyes.

Atemu looked at Yami straight in the eyes, as to indicating him to wait for him to be finished. Yami nodded, understanding the message and sat down, giving enough space to the other two.

Atemu nipped Yugi's neck, earning a small whimper when blood flowed from the small wound. Atemu licked it away as in apology and hiked on Yugi's back "Tell me if you want to stop" He whispered in his ear; Yugi shivered at the hot breath and nodded.

Atemu growled and pushed inside Yugi to the hilt, staying still waiting for Yugi to adjust at the new feeling. Yugi stayed still, waiting for the pain to subside; he knew it took all of Atemu's self control to not move. The pain was gone and Yugi moved, showing Atemu he was ready; he pulled all the way out until the tip remained inside, and then gave a hard thrust. Atemu moaned at the tightness of Yugi's walls around him, and felt more encouraged by the feeling to keep thrusting inside.

From where he sat Yami licked his lips at the scene before him, it was a very arousing sight, and he already felt turning hard.

Yugi whimpered lightly when Atemu's thrusts turned more hard and rough, even though he felt highly pleasured, he still felt a bit of pain; it was normal though. Atemu uses to be savage.

Yugi cried when the thrusts turned faster and harder, sending his mind up to heaven feeling how pleasure took over his body quickly, been expectant, now that he was going to make love with Yami as well. He moved back against Atemu and moaned in ecstasy, feeling how with every thrust Atemu gave to him, their love grew more and more.

Atemu had his eyes shot close, being completely focused in pleasuring the small wolf beneath him; being happy at the mere thought that probably after their lovemaking, Yugi would have his children, as well as Yami's.

Out of a sudden, Yugi howled, at feeling Atemu hit that sensitive spot. He cried, moaned, shrieked and screamed, every time Atemu thrust inside of him. And soon, with a long howl, Yugi released. Atemu at feeling Yugi's walls clench around him suddenly, released as well, howling up at the nocturne sky.

Both wolves panted heavily, and Atemu came out from Yugi carefully doing his best to not hurt him. Atemu walked next to Yami and nudged at the white wolf. Yami nodded and licked Atemu behind his ear, approaching the tired form of Yugi. Atemu sat down where Yami was a moment ago and sighed deeply.

"Are you ok?" Asked Yami kindly at Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded with a tired smile "I have enough strength for you to take me" He assured.

Yami returned the smile and licked Yugi under his muzzle in comfort. He then hiked on Yugi's back as Atemu did "Hope you're ready" He said earning a nod as an answer; he knew Atemu liked to be rough.

Yugi whimpered and closed his eyes when Yami pushed gently and slowly inside him; Yami was usually gentle and tender when it came to love making. Yami stood still for a moment, waiting for Yugi to adjust again, and when he did, Yugi pushed back a little causing Yami growl.

Knowing Yugi was fully prepared, Yami began to move with strength inside of him, being content when he heard a gasp from surprise come from the smaller. His thrusts turned from hard, to hard and fast; he was impatient, because after seeing how Atemu took Yugi he was painfully hard.

Yami growled when he felt his end come way too soon, and he wanted this moment to last, so he tried to hold it back for a bit longer, at least until Yugi released.

As Yami kept thrusting with all his heart inside Yugi, there was a moment where Yugi began to push back against Yami, making the thrusts turn even deeper if possible.

Both wolves groaned and growled at the wonderful feeling, Yami of the beautiful tightness, and Yugi of the amazing feeling of being completed. And then, when Yami wasn't able to hold it any longer, thankfully, Yugi released with a keen howl. At feeling suddenly Yugi's walls around him even tighter Yami released as well, letting out a strong howl.

Both collapsed, Yugi to the soft grass beneath him, and Yami on top of him. Both panted heavily, trying to recover they breath; Yami came out from Yugi, and the younger winced at the bit of pain, he was already sore.

Yami laid next to him, and watched how Atemu approached and laid at the other side of Yugi. Both dark wolves, licked and nuzzled his tired body.

Yugi smiled and half closed his eyes "Will surely be parents soon, won't we?" He asked at the other two.

Atemu smiled down at him warmly "Hopefully we will Yugi. But even if we don't, we can always try again" He reassured.

Yugi smiled "Good. Um, do you think it will be safe if we sleep here?"

Yami nodded "It will be ok, if someone comes close I'll sense it and I'll wake you up"

Felling relieved, Yugi smiled and licked both's cheeks "I love you both" he mumbled.

"And we love you too" Replied Yami, as he watched how Yugi fell asleep.

Atemu and Yami smiled at each other, and soon fell asleep as well.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: So, it seems most of you guys wanted to know if Yugi really had the pups… well, because I am a very generous person I'll let you know! X3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"They are beautiful Yugi" Yami said happily not noticing a smile formed on his face; as he watched the five little pups pushing against Yugi's side trying to get to his nipples. Yugi smiled and moved to the side, allowing the pups to attach to his nipples.

"Just like you" Finished Atemu, earning a small blush from the smaller. He sat down beside Yugi and licked his tired-looking face "You did great little one"

Yugi smiled and half closed his eyes lazily "Thank you" He mumbled.

Yami smiled down at Yugi, and then licked the back of the just new born pups. Three of them were black, one was white and the other grey. Two were girls and three boys, the girls were the white one and one of the black ones. The black girl had amethyst eyes and so the grey boy.

Yugi smiled when Atemu closed the boulder of their den. "Right now what you need is rest little one. You had a very tiring day" Atemu said as he sat down next to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and smiled "I know" He said tiredly. Yugi closed his eyes and smiled wider at feeling the little five pups snuggling against his belly. He felt someone lick behind his ear, and opened his eyes, he saw Yami gave him a comforting smile and just closed his eyes again.

Atemu chuckled and licked Yugi's back "Just get some sleep little one"

Yugi nodded lightly, and softly wrapped his tail around his pups. It didn't take him long, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
